10 songs 10 stories NCIS
by divine one
Summary: based on challenge to listen to 10 songs, and in space of each song write a piece re the fandom/pairing etc. that catches your fancy.


Title: Ten Song Challenge  
Author: devylish  
Pairings/Characters: listed within.  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use.  
Summary: the 10 song challenge has been burning through the Grey's Anatomy Fandom, but I couldn't resist doing one for NCIS.  
Spoilers: Season 4?

Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**

* * *

**

1- Oye Como Va – Santana

Ziva chopped the bell peppers finely; popping a couple of pieces of the sweet yellow ones into her mouth.

Scooping up the small cubes, she put them into the pot and stirred. With her free hand, she turned up the music and swiveled her hips.

_Oye Como Va… Mi Ritmo_

She danced too much at home… Tim was always laughing at her. But she couldn't help it, music… and Tim, made her happy. When she was happy, she moved.

She hummed a few notes under her breath and opened the fridge and got two beers out; one for her, and one for her man.

Popping the tops, she turned to face the door as he walked in; a naughty grin offered to him along with the beers.

When he took both bottles from her hands and placed them on the counter, putting his arms around her, she wasn't surprised.

**

* * *

**

2-Ain't No Other Man – Aguilera

Abby watched him from beneath her lashes. She had her headphones on - for once - ostensibly focusing on the evidence she'd been looking at for half an hour.

He'd dropped off some more evidence bags, and was now fiddling around with her machines. He was always picking things up, feeling them over. Her Tony was tactile. Very tactile.

Although, honestly, he wasn't her Tony… yet. But she had plans. Big plans.

With a smile she looked back at the test tube and scribbled a note.

"Whatcha smiling at Abs?"

_If only he knew what went through my mind every time we're in the same room_. Abby's smile deepened.

"Tell you what Tony, take me out for drinks tonight, and I promise to tell you."

**

* * *

**

3- Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves – Eurythmics

Jen didn't like having to be a hard ass. But, she sniffed with a faint smile, she was damn good at it.

Nothing worse than being a man confronted with a woman with power… and great legs.

She smoothed the thigh highs up her legs one more time before crossing her legs. Loosely and lightly shaking her foot back and forth, she waited for Gibbs to look up from the file. He would eventually.

And when he did, he'd be hers again.

He liked to think he was impervious, but he wasn't. And he proved it again, and again, and again. Whenever they were in close quarters.

As they were now.

Gibbs looked up with a question on his lips. But his eyes overruled his mind and his voice.

She was glad she was a redhead.

And that he was a man with a propensity for redheads.

She curled her heeled foot along his thigh, and she knew she had him.

**

* * *

**

4 – I'm the Only One – Melissa Etheridge

Abby knew she wasn't the average, every day girl. She never had been and never would be. And she hoped Tony would appreciate those differences eventually.

He'd come to NCIS as preppy, playboy, but proven himself to be so much more. He'd also proven that he needed something more to grow.

A woman who kept him on his toes.

A woman who COULD hurt him, but wouldn't.

A woman who made him laugh.

A woman who made him feel like a man.

_I'm the only one._

Perhaps, it was hubristic of her, but she'd seen him with other women… Kate, Jen, Ziva, Jeanne, and they filled parts of him, but not all of him.

Abby felt it was her turn now.

_I'm the only one to drown in my desire for you._

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_From the demons you're hiding from_

Abby knocked on Tony's door.

**

* * *

**

5- If You Need Me – Dolly Parton

Palmer pressed send.

He wasn't waiting around for Lee anymore. Hot, cold, on, off… He was sick of it.

Taking a deep breath he pushed back from his computer and headed down to Autopsy, Lee still on his mind.

It had surprised him when she turned to him the first time, wrapping her arms around his thin frame and telling him how cute she thought he was. He'd never had a girl… a woman… tell him that before.

With a shake, he took a deep breath; but it was over now.

If she needed him, he'd be gone.

**

* * *

**

6- Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy) - Big & Rich

Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo sauntered into the bar.

Silence reigned.

"Think they're on to us boss?"

"Ya think DiNozzo?" Turning to McGee, he pointed to the back of the bar, "You – there…. DiNozzo –"

"The waitresses?"

"The bartender," Gibbs smirked, "I'll take the waitresses."

There were a few whispers in the club, but for the most part it was just the sound of some up-tempo country western song that greeted the agents.

They moved to their objectives.

Guns in holsters.

Hands on belt hooks.

Cowboys representing the law.

**

* * *

**

7 Hang On Sloopy – The McCoys

Ziva held her gun close, aimed, for the moment, at the ground.

She never should have let Tim survey the building by himself. _Stupid man. _

_Stupid Ziva._

If anything happened to him…. she'd not be responsible for her actions.

Tim was a wonderful NCIS agent. A wonderful friend. An amazing boyfriend. And if her decision to call for back up, and actually listen to him about waiting for said back up while he _just took a quick tour of the perimeter of the building_ got him hurt…

Nothing would happen to him.

Nothing.

**

* * *

**

8 How Come You Don't Call Me Anymore – Alicia Keys

They'd had a great thing. A short, sweet, sexy little thing…. And then he'd been given that stupid case with that stupid, beautiful woman as the object of his research.

And ever since then… a year now, he didn't call… he didn't look her in the eye… he didn't come to her apartment late at night and hold her tight.

Abby was sick of it. Sick to death of it.

Confrontation wasn't really her thing, but neither was basking in the dark glow of frustration.

She liked getting what she wanted.

And she wanted Tony DiNozzo.

Again.

For good.

Was he so in love with… with that other woman that he had honestly forgotten what she and he had had together? Yeah, it had been short… just a couple of weeks, but, but she couldn't have been the only one to feel the heat…. Feel the magic.

**

* * *

**

9- kaboom- Ursula 1000 - Grey's Anatomy Sdtk

Everyone get down.

Tim dropped his head. Really? A stick up? At his bank, on his day off?

He didn't even normally do in person banking anymore, and the one day he does need to come in….?

Service pistol attached firmly to his frame beneath his jacket, Tim dropped to the floor with the rest of the patrons of WMA Bank. He needed to get a view of the situation before he actually made any moves.

If nothing else, working with Gibbs and DiNozzo had taught him that. Taught him to survey every angle.

"Hello Baby," one of the 3 robbers rubbed his hand along the face of a teller who was trembling beneath his touch.

Tim took a deep breath. _Apparently theft wasn't good enough for these morons_. He reached for his revolver. _Crap, Ziva was going to kill him_.

**

* * *

**

10-Strong- BTVS stdtk

As he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, Tony touched the tattoo that newly graced her hip. A small, artistically rendered: A.D.

And no, it didn't mean Anno Domini. It meant Anthony DiNozzo… that she belonged to him.

He'd always been a little in awe of her freedom of expression. Her ability to verbally, with adornments, and yeah with tattoos, express herself. But he always knew that the tattoos and clothes and words, WERE Abby. They described, in so many little ways, who she was.

And now… now he was there in the mix too. He was part of how Abby expressed herself.

His beautiful dark angel… with a smile that could light up a room … light up a world.

As she ducked her head to lick along the column of his neck, he realized he would need to show her, one of these days, how much she meant to him.


End file.
